


Gone so Long

by kodavege



Series: Gone So Long Human AU [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Human AU, M/M, OCC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: ‘Kakarot’ and Vegeta have been best friends since they were kids. When Vegeta graduates and moves away he breaks his promise leaving him alone.Decades later they find each other again after a trying time in Goku’s life. Can they pick up their friendship where it left off or will they become even closer?Human AU





	1. Always Together Forever

Prelude   
   
Kakarot sat with his legs crossed, controller in one hand and a can of soda in the other. He was waiting for Vegeta to start the next level. Most of the time hanging out with Vegeta and playing video games was enough to distract him, but today nothing could put his mind at ease. It was getting much worse at home than usual and tonight, no matter what, he was going to talk to Vegeta.  
   
Vegeta was turning eighteen soon and maybe they could get a place together or something. Kakarot could get emancipated, get a job, maybe even start college early. Vegeta grunted to signal he was starting. Completely unfazed by Vegeta's demeanor, Kakarot took a sip of his soda and set it down, taking the controller in both hands.   
   
After a couple more hours, his butt started to feel numb and left leg started to fall asleep. He got up to stretch.   
   
"Hey 'Geta," Kakarot asked looking over to see Vegeta pause the game, grunting in response, "Can we go for a drive, my leg is falling asleep and we've been at this for hours."  
   
"Alright, did you have anywhere in mind?" Vegeta asked in a slightly less gruff voice that he saved only for him.   
   
"Naw, I thought maybe we could just go wherever." Kakarot tried to sound nonchalant, but he caught the head tilt he received from Vegeta in response. Kakarot giggled nervously. "Just something to do..." he mumbled under his breath.   
   
Getting into Vegeta's car always gave him this weird happy feeling. It made him feel so grown up. Soon he would be old enough to drive, maybe even get a car of his own. For now though, just like everything to do with Vegeta, being in his car felt like home.   
   
They drove around some familiar back roads, out of town and just enjoyed the view. Vegeta turned the volume on the stereo all the way up, and they bobbed their heads and sang along to their favorite songs. Vegeta parked his car at a normal spot for them to over look the river. He turned off the car and rolled the windows down. They sat in silence.  
   
Kakarot finally looked over and asked, "Do you know what you want to do after high school? You are graduating this year."  
   
Vegeta thought about it. They'd talked a little before, but now that he was a senior and turning eighteen his ideas had a lot more weight than before.   
   
He prattled off his ideas about which close colleges he wanted to get into, what jobs he might get. He didn't mind speaking every thought that popped into his head. Unlike with every other person in the universe he was always completely unguarded when he spoke to Kakarot. Usually he would be completely on guard, every action calculated and measured. They’d known each other since he was a small child, he trusted him with his life, and was grateful to catch a breath around him.  
   
Kakarot listened enthusiastically. He was envious of Vegeta, being so close to freedom, but also very happy for him to be so close to getting out.   
   
"Geta, do you think when I'm old enough to get emancipated I can try to come live with you?"  
   
Vegeta thought about it.  
   
"I suppose. It depends on where I am and what I'm doing, but we have time yet to plan for that."  
   
Kakarot beamed, he had hope! For the first time in a long he was looking forward to the future.  
   
"You promise Bro?"   
   
"Yeah, Bro"   
   
Snickering, they fist bumped, their version of a pinky promise.   
   
**  
   
 Kakarot punched the wall, tears streaming down his face. He looked at the huge hole he left behind. Great he was going to get it for that. He ran into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.   
   
He fell onto his bed, hugging his pillow into his chest, a sob rocking his entire body. He gasped and choked as he cried harder than he ever had before in his life.   
   
Vegeta had been accepted into the greatest school in the country, on a full scholarship. He was leaving, going too far away, where Kakarot could not follow.  
   
The person Kakarot cared about the most and trusted fully was going to break his promise. He was going to leave him behind. He would have nothing now.  
   
A small part of him was really proud that Vegeta got accepted. He applied because one of his teachers begged him to do it, but he never thought he’d get in. Kakarot remembered chuckling to himself. He knew if Vegeta had told him he was applying, he would have told him that he’d get in for sure.   
   
But a much bigger part of him was upset. He needed Vegeta, he couldn’t stand to be away from the older boy for too long.  
   
‘And he promised! He promised I could go with him!’  
   
*******  
   
The day before Vegeta left, they spent all day together, talking about old times. They both promised they’d still be friends and stay in touch. It didn’t have to be goodbye forever. Kakarot did his best to have a good time, but he was very distraught. This was it, it was all over.  
   
He cried himself to sleep every night for the next week.   
   
At first Vegeta texted him every day keeping him up to date on his new life, and Kakarot got a job, joined any sports team available, and did his best to be on his best behavior at home.   
   
Vegeta texted him less and less, eventually he hardly talked to him at all.   
   
Time marched on, months passed at a time and he barely thought of Vegeta at all.    
   
Eventually he gave up on the idea altogether, and decided he would be the one to rescue himself. 


	2. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief stricken Goku runs into a familiar face he hasn’t seen in years.

Chapter 1  
   
The man now known as Goku wandered around his house aimlessly. He tried to tidy up, but basically just picked up a few items and moved them from place to place. His cup of coffee he made for himself had long since gone cold. He sat it back down for the 10th time and ran his hand through his thick black hair. He hadn't brushed it in days.   
   
He leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed. The house really was too big for just him. Too many empty bedrooms, too much space in each room, and too many of her belongings everywhere he looked.  
   
He was lost in thought, thinking again about how much he missed Chi-Chi. He wasn't a good husband in the traditional sense, but she was his best friend and he missed having her around. You get used to someone's company after so many years. He was glad she wasn't suffering anymore though.   
   
He hadn't been this lonely in a long time. He regretted his decision once again to let the boys live with Chi-Chi's father. It had made sense at the time, he couldn’t be with them full time and Chi Chi had done most of the parenting. He'd have to make time to visit them this weekend.   
   
He was startled back into reality when his phone vibrated loudly on the counter next to him.  
   
He checked the text from Krillin, another invitation to go out for drinks. He knew his friend was just worried about him, but he felt like everyone was pushing him to be okay too fast. It hadn't even been a month yet. It had been a long time coming, but it still hurt.   
   
He was lonely, so he told Krillin he'd try to make an appearance. It would probably be terrible, but he had to try something.   
   
***  
   
He sat at the table, sipping a beer and barely listening to Yamcha bragging about his latest conquest. Goku rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. He had only been there 10 minutes but he was already ready to go. Trying to think of a perfectly valid excuse to be able to leave before he even finished his drink, a surprisingly familiar shape caught his eye.  
   
He did a double take and almost fell out of chair. The air was knocked out of his lungs, he was hit by a huge wave of nostalgia. Even though he hadn't thought about Vegeta in years, he would recognize that distinct black head of hair and widow’s peak anywhere. Suddenly he remembered long days of doing nothing, fun nights where they stayed up too late talking about everything that popped into their heads, and long drives with no destination in mind.  
   
From where he was sitting he could easily see that his old friend had aged well, and filled out nicely. They used to work out when they were younger but never anything serious. Now though, especially with his short stature, Vegeta looked built. He wondered what he did to maintain that much muscle mass.   
   
He didn't even bother to pretend to pay attention to his friends' conversation anymore. He watched Vegeta as he walked across the bar. Watched him order his drink, sit down with a small group of other men. Unfortunately he sat with his back to Goku, but that didn't stop him from keeping tabs on him.   
   
‘Should I go over and talk to him? Will he remember me? Maybe I should just try to find him on Facebook later? Wait, is that weirder?’  
   
A million different thoughts ran through Goku's head.   
   
‘He probably doesn’t even remember me.’  
   
The thought made him sad.  
   
Either a lot more time passed than he thought, or the guys were going hard. His attention was brought back to the table by Yamcha and Tien fighting. All their drinks knocked over by Tien pushing Yamcha into the table.   
   
Goku’s long forgotten half finished beer spilled all down his front.   
   
‘What this time?’  
   
Without a word he got up and left. Krillin would figure it out sooner or later and would just have to understand. As he was leaving he remembered Vegeta. He looked around but didn’t see him anymore.    
   
‘Well I probably missed my chance.’  
   
 He’d decide later if he wanted to search for him on social media or not. Maybe he could at least low key stalk him - see what he’s been up to these last two decades.    
   
He walked outside and zipped up his black and orange jacket. It was a little chilly and his shirt was still wet from his drink.  Lost in his own thoughts, trying to decide if Vegeta would have remembered him or not, he thought he heard his name.  
   
“Kakarot!”  
   
Sighing to himself he turned around, expecting to have to explain to Krillin that watching his friends be meatheads was not his idea of a good time.   
   
Except It was not Krillin, but the man he had been obsessing over all night. He couldn’t help it, he smiled wide in surprise. Only then did he put it together that the name he heard wasn’t one he was used to hearing anymore.  
   
“Hey, is that you Vegeta?” He laughed out loud, he couldn’t believe his luck!  
   
“Kakarot.” Vegeta said again, also smiling. His voice was just as gruff as he remembered. Without thought they both reached out their hands into a fist bump, causing them both to laugh.   
   
“Wow it’s so great to see you!” Goku said genuinely. “Man you haven’t changed a bit.”   
   
“Neither have you.”  
   
“Heh, I doubt that’s true. What are you doing here?” Goku asked, still beaming. He stepped back to get a good look at the older man.   
   
“I just moved into town and was meeting up with some guys that are from here. What about you?”  
   
“I live here too, I came out to meet with some friends too. I haven’t gotten out the house much lately.” Goku frowned for a moment, but couldn’t stay sad staring at Vegeta.   
   
Vegeta either didn’t notice or didn’t mention it.   
   
“Vegeta, let’s move ass!” Goku looked behind Vegeta, across the street to see a huge, tall bald man looking over at them. 

“Alright I’m coming, keep your panties on!” Vegeta yelled back without looking. “Listen, I’ve got to get going but we should catch up. Here what’s your number?” Vegeta asked pulling out his phone.  
   
They exchanged contact information and Vegeta turned around, walking toward the man that was yelling at him to hurry up. He paused and looked over back over to Goku. Goku watching him go just waved two fingers, Vegeta smirked, returned the gesture and continued on to his friends.   
   
Goku looked down to check his phone and saw that Vegeta already texted him.  
   
-You busy tomorrow?  
   
-Nope I’m free all day, why?  
   
He chuckled and looked over to see Vegeta with his phone out, obviously still smirking.  
   
Goku looked back down at his phone when it vibrated.  
   
-Wanna grab breakfast?  
   
-Sure. Name the place.  
   
Goku walked the block to his car, headed home and smiled to himself. Finally he had something to look forward to. 


	3. Partying Hard or Hardly Partying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a lot of catching up to do!

Chapter 2

Goku tossed and turned all night barely getting anymore sleep than normal, but his mood was a huge improvement than it had been this whole last month.  
   
He got up, actually showered, even brushed his teeth for the first time in weeks.  
   
He checked the time on his phone. It was early but he was too anxious to stay. Getting into his car he drove to the dinner Vegeta had chosen.   
   
He sat in a booth and waited. He waited impatiently, internally scolding himself for choosing to come early. He killed time on his phone.  
   
Finally it was time so he straightened up his stuff and waited.  
   
And waited.  
   
Finally after thirty minutes he texted Vegeta to ask if he was even still coming. He waited fifteen more minutes before he gathered his stuff to leave. Getting stood up was starting to stir some old feelings he had forgotten about long ago. His phone vibrated so he checked it.   
   
\- I have a hangover from hell and over slept.  
   
-That’s ok we can take a rain check.  
   
Goku was surprised when he got a picture in response.  
   
-Did you forget you added me on Facebook last night?  
   
It was a screen shot of him checking into restaurant, he posted it with, ‘About to catch up with a blast from the past - feeling excited’  
   
-Um yes. Well this is embarrassing  
   
-I can be there in 10 minutes. Why don’t you order for yourself. I’m not going to be able to eat anything while I’m nursing this hangover.  
   
Twelve minutes later Vegeta strolled in the door, hair disheveled and wearing sunglasses. Goku waved at him excitedly, Vegeta smirked and walked across the room to sit opposite him in the booth.   
   
“Hey Vegeta!” Goku yelled enthusiastically between bites.   
   
Vegeta cringed at the volume but returned his smile.   
   
“Kakarot”, He looked down at the several plates on the table. “I see you went ahead and ordered.” He smirked. “I also see your eating habits haven’t changed much.”  
   
Goku grinned sheepishly but didn’t slow down.  
   
After wolfing down all his food in a record amount of time, he demanded to know every detail of Vegeta’s life since he went to college.   
   
He liked the way Vegeta talked. He still had that air of elegance, like he was above everyone else and everything. Goku had always admired that aspect of him. Others thought it made him stuck up, but Goku thought it made him important.  
   
He also admired his muscles close up. He was wearing a black form fitting shirt and he could tell he was every bit as built as he thought when he had only seen him from across the room. He also noted that Vegeta was very handsome, but he had always known that.   
   
He listened to every single word Vegeta said, enthusiastically asking a question every other sentence. Anyone else might have been annoyed but Vegeta was used to his behavior and they fell right back into their old groove. Instead of discouraging him, Vegeta answered all of his questions even if he had to circle back around to do so.  
   
Vegeta had graduated with several degrees under his belt. He traveled for a few years and ended up here because he got a great job offer and knew his friends Goku had seen last night.  
   
‘Gosh it is such a coincidence that he ended up in the same town as me after all these years!’  
   
“Why are you so hung over? I didn’t think you drank that much last night.”   
   
Vegeta cocked his head and Goku realized too late that he just admitted he had been watching Vegeta at the bar last night.   
   
“Nappa bet me I couldn’t drink more than him after we left and went to a different bar. I never back down from a challenge and proved him wrong. Today I get the consolation prize of being hung over for the first time in years.”  
   
“Oh, that’s silly.” Goku giggled but stopped immediately when he remembered he hadn’t giggled since before Chi Chi passed.   
   
Vegeta looked at the time. “I’ve done all the talking but I need to leave soon. What are you doing tomorrow?”  
   
“I gotta spend some time with my boys, but I’m free in the evening.”   
   
Vegeta about spit out the sip of water he was taking.  
   
“You have kids!?” He yelled then cringed at the volume of his own voice.   
   
“Yeah two boys. Gohan is in high school and is really smart. Goten is seven and a spitfire. They just moved in with their grandfather and I miss them.”  
   
“Their grandfather? I assume you mean their mother’s father.”  
   
Goku nodded.  
   
“And where is their mother?”  
   
Goku sighed.  
   
‘Can’t be avoided forever.’  
   
 “Their mother just passed away recently.”  
   
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Vegeta said as he placed a comforting hand on his for a second then removing it quickly.   
   
Goku was touched by the gesture.   
   
“Listen, I really have to be going. But I want to hear more about you, let’s make a plan for tomorrow. Text me when you’re done with your rugrats and we’ll meet up.”  
   
Goku watched Vegeta leave, eyes wondering further south than he thought his old friend might be comfortable with, so he purposefully turned to find his waitress to ask for his check.  
   
The next morning he texted Goku an invitation.  
-My friends are throwing me an apartment warming party. You are free to join if you want.  
   
-A party at your apartment? How could I say no?  
   
Vegeta texted him the details.  
   
So that is how he found himself going to a social interaction three days in a row. He didn’t know what he expected but it wasn’t such a modern, sleek, and expensive looking apartment. Goku was well off, but he was starting to think Vegeta was making some serious cash.  
   
He knocked and was quickly greeted by Vegeta. He was ushered in and introduced to everyone present. None of them were very enthusiastic about meeting him, but at least none of them were rude. He recognized a few from the bar, but there were several more he never met before.  
   
He was handed a beer and quickly downed it, before receiving another. Vegeta hung out with him for awhile but left to do round of playing host. Goku sat in the living room on a chair and watched Vegeta interact with his friends. He was left by himself for awhile and just kept drinking.  
   
Every time his bottle was empty it was replaced with a new one. He usually didn’t drink like this but he felt awkward. He also would normally just leave when he felt so uncomfortable but he couldn’t convince himself to. He’d rather watch Vegeta all night than go home. If Vegeta caught him staring he didn’t react to it. He checked on him periodically but his other guests kept pulling him away.  
   
After a few hours people began to leave. They trickled out until it was just the two of them. Vegeta sat on the arm of the chair Goku was sunk into, leaning so his head was resting on Vegeta’s arm. They stayed like that for awhile, Goku dozing. He snapped awake when Vegeta moved, getting up off the chair.   
   
“‘Geta, can I crash on your couch? I am way too drunk to drive. Besides it’s sad at my house. I like it here.” Goku prattled on not giving Vegeta anytime to respond, his words coming out a little slurred. Vegeta raised his eyebrow as Goku’s old nickname for him slipped out. He had not called him that this whole time.   
   
“Sure, I’ll go get you a pillow and blanket. You’re welcome anytime.”  
   
Goku grinned at that, as he passed out in the chair before the older man could return. Goku would wake later laying on the couch with a pillow under his head and a blanket on top of him. He did not remember getting up and moving


	4. Manly Men who are Very Manly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin helps fill in some blanks

Chapter 3  
   
Goku did not go home all week. He spent every second with Vegeta. The day after the party he explained how he was able to get emancipated, went to community college and supported himself with crappy jobs. One day he met an old man named Gohan. He didn’t have any family and was quite lonely.  
   
He went over once a week and worked on his lawn, and helped out around the house. He was a martial arts fighter and taught him a little here and there. When the old man passed he left everything to Goku cause he hadn’t had anyone else. That was the house he lived in now.  He had legally changed his name and named his first born in his honor.   
   
“So you live in a dead man’s house surrounded by your recently deceased wife’s belongings?” Goku nodded sadly, not quite true but he didn’t want to correct him. Vegeta snorted. “No wonder you’ve been sleeping on my couch.” They sat there for awhile. “Where’s your wedding ring? A month is soon to take it off.”   
   
“Huh,” Goku looked puzzled. “Oh I never had one.”  
   
“You were married but never had a wedding ring? How did your wife feel about that?”  
   
Goku was still confused, it was written all over his face.  
“We didn’t have rings or anything like that. We didn’t even have a real ceremony. We were married in Vegas, Gohan was our witness.”  
   
“Tch” was the only response from Vegeta. Goku didn’t like to talk about his marriage and Vegeta didn’t press further.   
   
*****  
   
Krillin was harping on him again. He had been ignoring him for days.  
   
‘I don’t want to go out with Krillin’s crappy friends. I’m having a good time hanging out with Vegeta.’  
   
He barely even stayed at home anymore. His mood had vastly improved and he didn’t feel like wasting his time doing things he didn’t like for a change. Finally he agreed to go out of it was him, Krillin, and Vegeta. He didn’t know if Krillin and Vegeta would get along but he wanted Krillin off his back.  
   
“What does he keep calling you?” Krillin asked as Vegeta went to go get their drinks. They were at a different bar then Goku had ever been to and Vegeta offered to order for him.   
   
“Kakarot. It’s my birth name. Gohan called me Goku, so I got it changed.”  
   
“And who is this guy again?”  
   
“He’s an old childhood friend. I haven’t seen him in years. We used to be really close.”   
   
“You still seem close. You’re practically like an old married couple now.” Krillin chuckled but stopped dead when he noticed the blush on Goku’s face.   
   
Vegeta came back just then, a curious expression on his face.  
   
“So Vegeta, I was just asking Goku here how do you two know each other again?”  
   
“We grew up together.” He grunted out.  
   
‘Short and sweet as always.’ Goku cooed to himself.  
   
“I ran into him for the first time in years, and I haven’t been able to shake him off me since.” Vegeta teased.  
   
Goku stopped blushing but didn’t say anything. After Vegeta was done talking Goku excused himself to the men’s room.   
   
On his way back he heard some of Krillin and Vegeta’s current conversation.  
   
“Look I don’t really know you, or how much you know Goku but he is incredibly vulnerable right now. I would just be careful how close you let him get if you’re not ready to take care of him.”  
   
“Why does it sound like you think Kakarot wants to be in a relationship with me? He is a straight man who just lost his wife. He has no interest in me that way. I’m just a friend to him and he seems to feel better with me around.”  
   
Krillin laughed loudly, throwing his head back. How much had he had to drink? His face was shining red.  
   
“You think Goku is straight?” Krillin laughed some more.  
   
“Is he bisexual then?” Vegeta asked looking very curious.  
   
“Vegeta,” Krillin started, suddenly serious, “Goku is the gayest man I have ever met. He has never touched a woman. Hell I’m not even sure he’s seen a naked woman.” Krillin began laughing again.   
   
“What made you think he was straight?” Krillin asked after awhile.   
   
“Well he never showed interest in anyone when we were younger, and you know the whole having a wife and kids thing seemed like a good tip off.”  
   
“Has Goku told you how their kids were born, or why they got married?”  
   
“No, he doesn’t seem to like to talk about it.”  
   
“It’s not my business to tell but you might want to ask him yourself sometime.”  
   
They went silent, Vegeta appeared to be lost in thought. Goku thought now would be a good time to come back.   
   
“Hope you guys were getting along while I was gone.” Goku joked, announcing his return. He watched both of the chuckle awkwardly in response.  
   
He studied Vegeta’s face. He remembered that the whole time he only argued that Goku was straight and therefore not interested.  
   
‘Nothing about Vegeta being straight. Interesting.’  
   
“You guys are being weird. We need shots!” Goku ran off to get some.  
   
Several rounds later, Vegeta announced it was time to call it a night. He helped Goku up, supporting his weight with one hand around his shoulders. Krillin was too far gone to even respond, he just nodded enthusiastically while watching them leave.   
   
Vegeta hailed a cab since they were both pretty trashed. He sat in the back seat with Goku slumping against his side just like he did at the party. Vegeta looked down and smiled to himself. Goku watched out of the corner of his eye. He was going in and out of consciousness and thought maybe he imagined it.  
   
By the time they got to Vegeta’s apartment Goku was out of it. He dragged him inside. He was tucked in by Vegeta, and heard a soft goodnight coming from the direction of his bedroom.  
   
Goku closed his eyes but couldn’t fall asleep. He got up off the couch and wobbled over to Vegeta’s room. The door was open, but the bathroom inside was closed with a little light showing from under the door. Goku sat on Vegeta’s bed waiting for him to come out.  
   
He slouched slowly, until eventually he was laying down. He fell asleep immediately. He woke up to Vegeta nudging him awake.   
“You’re hogging my whole bed and the blankets. At least move over.” Goku responded slowly, scooting to one side of the bed. He heard Vegeta sigh exasperatedly while climbing under the blanket. As Goku was falling back asleep, he remembered that Vegeta could have easily carried him to the couch like he had done before and smiled.


	5. Nothing to Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku forgot all about Bulma’s party and needs something to wear. He’s gotta look good for... Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter sassy boi

Chapter 4  
   
“So your friend said something weird about your wife last night. He said I should ask you where your kids came from. I thought that was strange since I have a pretty good idea where babies come from. Are they your step children or were they adopted?” Vegeta asked.  
   
Goku was a little surprised at his bluntness.  
   
‘But that’s Vegeta for you.’  
   
Goku sighed and sipped his coffee. “I figured this would come up sooner or later.” Goku took his time collecting his thoughts. “After college I met Chi Chi. She was wonderful and amazing. She was extremely caring and my very best friend. She had been struggling, dating dud after dud. Then she found out she might have cancer and went crazy. She wanted to have a baby while she still could. She wanted to go to a fancy clinic but didn’t have the money.”  
   
Goku paused, before continuing.  
   
“I offered to pay for her, I still had almost all of the money Gohan left me and I was more than willing to help her out. She had a better idea. If I was so willing to help, why didn’t I offer more direct services?”  
   
Vegeta said nothing while Goku was speaking but he interrupted him then.  
   
“So you slept together so she would get pregnant? That was nice of you.” Vegeta’s voice was even but his tone was strange.  
   
Goku blanched turning very pale. “I didn’t sleep with her! I donated my sperm and she was artfully incemented!”  
   
“Do you mean artificially inseminated.”  
   
“Oh yeah, that’s it.” Goku giggled.  
   
“Oh.” It was all Vegeta could say. He looked like he was started to understand what Krillin had been getting at.   
   
“Anyway after Gohan was about ten, Chi Chi started noticing symptoms and wanted to have another kid. She asked me to be the biological father again. I didn’t see any reason not to. After Goten was born she was officially diagnosed. We got married so she could be on my insurance. We had two kids together so no one asked any questions.”  
   
“But why were you willing to help her so much? Why didn’t you want a family of your own, made the old fashioned way?” Vegeta asked, genuinely curious.   
   
“I was never going to have a family the traditional way Vegeta. I heard you and Krillin talking last night. He’s right, I’m gay.”  
   
Vegeta swallowed but otherwise didn’t react.   
   
“Were you dating men while married to her?”  
   
“We weren’t married in any sort of the traditional sense. I was free to do as I pleased. We both dated others normally. We were really more like roommates.”  
   
“Oh.” Vegeta said again stupidly.  
   
“I haven’t been with anyone for awhile. Towards the end when Chi Chi was really sick she needed a lot of help. I didn’t have time to date. I think it’s been about a year or so now.”  
   
“Wow a whole year? My most recent relationship ended just about two months ago. It didn’t end very well. That’s part of the reason I accepted the job here.”  
   
Goku noticed the lack of pronouns but didn’t point it out.   
   
“But why didn’t you try to start a family of your own?”  
   
“Eh? I never found ‘the right guy’ and even though we weren’t really married I did really care about her. Also I love my sons more than anything.”  
   
“I can tell.” Vegeta reached across the table placing his hand on top of Goku’s. This time he didn’t pull away, leaving them touching for awhile, squeezing periodically.  
   
After Vegeta finally pulled his hand away, Goku sat there messing around on phone when a notification popped up.   
   
"Do you want to go to a club with me tonight?" Goku asked bursting with excitement.  
   
Vegeta raised his eyebrow in question.   
   
"It's my very special friend's birthday tonight and I promised I would go. I haven't seen her since before Chi Chi passed."  
   
"Which club?" Vegeta asked warily, eyes narrowed in suspicion.   
   
Goku told him the name and his eyes widened in surprise. Instead of a gay club like he knew Vegeta expected, Goku mentioned the fanciest, most expensive and hard to get into club in the tri-state area.  
   
"Sure, sounds terrible but I'll go."  
   
"Okay it is fancy dress, I gotta let her know right away so she can get us on the list."   
   
He started tapping rapidly on his phone. Without looking up he told Vegeta, "Oh by the way, the birthday girl? She's off limits. I try to tell everyone but they never listen. Just giving you a heads up."  
   
He heard Vegeta grunt in response, but was too worried to see his reaction. He didn't know where they stood but he had to tell him anyways.   
   
*****  
Goku had honestly forgotten all about Bulma's birthday party until his phone reminded him. He headed off to the store to buy an outfit and a present.   
   
While he wandered the mall trying to find the right store, he tried to decide if it was good idea to bring Vegeta and Bulma together. No one ever listens to his warnings and it is always a mess. Plus he didn't know what he would do if Vegeta was interested in Bulma.  
   
They were friends and he didn't have any sort of claim on him, no matter how cuddly they had gotten lately. He frowned lightly to himself but continued with his task at hand.   
   
He pretended not to know why he wanted to look good tonight. Finally after an hour of wandering around aimlessly he called for backup.   
   
*  
   
Goku blinked at his reflection. He noticed quite a few of the women working were eyeballing him from across the room. He blushed.   
   
"Whis, are you sure this isn't too much?" He glanced at his friend’s reflection in the mirror.   
   
"No, it's just the right amount. Bulma will be pleased. And so will anyone else you are trying to impress." Goku caught his implications immediately. "Bulma mentioned you are bringing a guest?" He made it a question.  
   
"It's not like that. He's an old friend. Actually I'm worried he and Bulma are going to end up together and I won't be able to stay over with him all the time."  
   
"You've been staying over at his place?"  
   
"Yeah but I've been sleeping on the couch. Well except for last night I slept in his bed because I was too drunk."  
   
"He let you sleep in his bed? Just old friends you say? Does he know that you're gay?"  
   
"Yeah he hasn't mentioned anything one way or the other."  
   
"Interesting.”  
   
“Oh hush” Goku said looking at himself in the mirror once more. He had to admit he did look good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other shoe just dropped


	6. Grab Somebody Sexy, Tell Them Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma’s up to her old tricks.

Chapter 5  
   
The line outside the club was ridiculously long, but they just walked passed everyone and went straight to the bouncer. He gave their names and he was let right in. He led Vegeta to Bulma’s normal booth in the VIP section. Introductions were made and Vegeta’s attention was quickly stolen by Bulma. Goku flagged down a waitress and ordered drinks for everyone. He sat by Whis in the booth across from Bulma’s.  
   
He watched Bulma work her charm, smiling and laughing, reaching out to place a hand on his bicep. He was convinced Vegeta didn’t stand a chance. He couldn’t help but take note of how nice his arms looked in his black leather jacket. They looked even nicer out of the jacket. No wonder Bulma kept touching him. Bulma noticed him looking, whispered something to Vegeta and laughed when he started blushing.  
   
‘How embarrassing.’  
   
Goku looked away taking in the whole club for the first time. He felt a little out of place, everyone looked like they were having a good time and all he could do was dread losing his new found friendship with Vegeta. Maybe he should have told Bulma he was off limits too?  
   
‘Hell, it wouldn’t have mattered.’  
   
Goku was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t see Bulma approach him.   
   
“Dance with me!” She demanded while pulling him up. He shot Vegeta a puzzled look and received a shrug in response. Bulma pulled them both out all the way to the dance floor.  
   
At first Goku shuffled around awkwardly, but then the song changed to one he liked and he began to dance with more enthusiasm. They found a rhythm dancing together. Bulma would switch who she was dancing closer to until eventually they were sandwiching her in between them. Bulma laughed, enjoying herself immensely.  
   
The song changed again and the lights changed colors and swirled around to the beat. Goku had no idea how but somehow Bulma shimmed around so that Goku was in the middle, he turned so Vegeta wasn’t grinding his crotch into his ass, but with Bulma now behind him pushing him forward, and facing Vegeta their chests touching. Goku blushed but didn’t try to wiggle out of his position.  
   
The song ended and he realized that Bulma was no longer there. It was just him and Vegeta pressing their bodies together moving to the beat of the new song playing.  He turned Vegeta around so his back was pressed against his abdomen and grabbed both his hips using them as leverage. He moved sensually, losing himself in the moment. After that song was over he decided he had had enough. If they didn’t stop now he’d have something very awkward to explain to Vegeta.  
   
He led Vegeta back the VIP booth and went to order more drinks. Vegeta pulled him down and kissed him in the cheek. Goku blushed but didn’t think much of it.  
   
‘Bulma kisses me on the cheek all the time. And dirty dances with me. It’s a friend thing. It doesn’t mean anything.’  
   
 Goku ordered more drinks and Jell-O shots. He passed them around, toasting to Bulma’s birthday and they all slurped their shots. A few more drinks in, Bulma suggested they should do body shots off each other. It was her birthday so why not! Bulma had Vegeta lay down first and Vegeta quickly pulled his shirt down when she was done. He did look slightly embarrassed.  
   
“Your turn!” Bulma cried out excitedly pulling Goku over. Goku blushed fully but laid down, expecting Bulma to take the shot. Instead Vegeta was pulled over and pulled up his shirt. He felt hands tentatively moving across stomach. Vegeta took his time, leaning over and Goku felt shivers shoot up his spine. Even after Vegeta was done taking his shot his hand lingered on Goku’s bare stomach. After a minute Vegeta offered his hand to help him up.   
   
“Do you want to get out of here?”  
His cheeks were red and his eyes wide, sparkling with excitement.   
“Yeah let’s go.” They walked over Goku being led by Vegeta still holding his hand.   
   
“Bye Bulma, happy birthday!” He yelled as he was dragged faster out of the VIP section.  
   
Bulma laughed and blew him a kiss. “Have fun.” She called in a sweet voice after them.  
   
They held hands the whole cab ride. Goku rubbed his pinky against Vegeta’s and Vegeta kept squeezing their interlocked fingers tighter. Goku was pins and needles the whole time.  
   
‘Is this still just friendly behavior?’  
   
They went inside and Vegeta mixed them each a drink. Goku was confused but didn’t want to spoil the mood. Sitting down at the table, he spaced out sipping his drink, being pulled back into reality but finding Vegeta’s face directly in his.   
   
He moved back in surprise. “Wha..?”  
   
His question interrupted by Vegeta pressing his lips against Goku. It was a quick kiss, but much softer and gentler than Goku expected it to be. Vegeta pulled back and looked at Goku to catch his reaction.  
   
Goku blushed, but had a small smile showing. He grabbed Vegeta with both hands on his face and pulled him back into another kiss, closing his eyes.  
   
This kiss was not gentle, but desperate. Goku moved his lips against Vegeta like his life depended on it.  He whispered the other man’s name. Vegeta bit his lower lip softly, causing Goku to groan but pull back finally opening his eyes again.   
   
“Vegeta, what are..”  
   
Vegeta put a finger against his lips, “Shh, don’t talk.”  He tilted his head up, and Goku met him for another kiss. He pulled Vegeta down so he was sitting in his lap sideways. Both men tangled their hands into the other’s hair.  
   
Goku pulled back to catch his breath. He trailed kisses down Vegeta’s throat and over his shoulder. Vegeta nipped, sucked, and licked his earlobe. Goku moaned out loud. Vegeta’s hands left his hair and started exploring his chest, shoulders and arms. Goku moved his lips back up to Vegeta’s.   
   
Not even noticing that he was doing it, he pulled Vegeta’s arms so they were wrapped around his neck. He scooped Vegeta up and the smaller man instinctively wrapped his legs around Goku’s waist.  
Still kissing, Goku walked them to Vegeta’s room and they both chuckled as he lay them both down on the bed. Vegeta adjusted so he was more comfortable with the weight of the heavier man on top of him.  
   
Vegeta unbuttoned Goku’s shirt and took it off, only breaking their kiss when he pulled off his shirt as well. Goku moved and started trailing kisses from his chest down his stomach.  Vegeta arched his back and started making low throaty moans that were driving Goku wild. He could keep making Vegeta squirm for him all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whis and Bulma are conspirators but can Goku really complain with the results?


	7. Feelings? Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings? Check   
> Vegeta being Vegeta? Check  
> Vulnerable heart to heart? Check
> 
> Let’s do it.

Chapter 6

Goku woke up to the sound of his phone ringing in the kitchen. He looked over at Vegeta who was sprawled across his side of the bed, snoring softly. Goku smiled to himself and tried to be as quiet as possible as he got out of bed and headed out of the room. He grabbed his pants from last night and pulled them on. He was a little sore, he was surprised to remember that at some point they switched positions and he was the one who ultimately ended up on his back. Well metaphorically speaking, he didn't do a lot of lying down... His train of thought was interrupted by the notifications on his phone alerting him that something was wrong.   
   
He had several missed calls from his father-in-law and Gohan. He started listening to his voicemails and immediately moved to get dressed. When ready he placed a bottle of water and aspirin next to Vegeta on his night stand. He kissed him lightly to wake him.  
   
"Geta, Goten is in the hospital. I gotta go check on him."  
   
Vegeta grunted in response.   
   
Satisfied that Vegeta heard him, he headed out to his car.  
   
****

His son was getting stitches. A lot of them. Apparently while playing outside he fell out of the tree in their back yard. 

He waited out in the lobby while they were being done. His grandfather took up a lot of room and Gohan was in there with him as well. He would go back in as soon as they were done. Needles always made him nervous and watching his youngest son be sewn up like a piece of clothing seemed disturbing.   
   
He clicked away on his phone. He had texts from both Bulma and Whis asking how his night went but he waited to respond to those. They hadn't had a chance to talk about it, and he didn't want to make any assumptions about how  Vegeta was feeling. He had been really adamant about not talking the night before.   
   
A nurse came to let him know they were done and he went back in to see his son. As they were packing up to leave and take the boys back home his phone started ringing. It was Vegeta, he declined the call with a preset text of 'I can't talk right now' figuring he could either call Vegeta back or he would text him later.   
   
He pulled up and let the boys out, promising he'd be right in. He checked his phone, he had another missed call and texts from Vegeta.  
   
-Very mature of you.  
-Didn't expect you to sneak off in the morning  
-Nice touch declining my call  
-And now you are ignoring me entirely  
-Let me know when you want to face your actions like an adult  
   
Flabbergasted Goku called Vegeta back immediately.  
   
"Finally decided to grow a spine then?"  
   
"Vegeta what are you talking about?"  
   
"I'm talking about you sneaking out this morning like a coward. Too scared to face me. If you regretted what we did so much you could of at least had the decency to tell me to my face."  
   
"I have no idea what you're talking about! I went to the hospital because my son had to get stitches. I told you that before I left when I set some water and aspirin by you!   
   
He could hear Vegeta shuffling around.  
   
"Oh."   
   
"When was the last time someone helped you nurse your hangover before their walk of shame?"   
   
He heard Vegeta grumble something in response.  
   
‘What has gotten into him, he is acting so strange. But it’s cute having Vegeta worry about me.’  
   
"Vegeta I swear I told you were I was going when I left. I thought you heard me. If it hadn't been something so important I wouldn't have left. I promise."  
   
Vegeta didn't say anything.   
   
"I wanna talk to you about this 'Geta but I don't think we should do it over the phone. I can't leave Goten right now so why don't you swing by?"  
   
"You mean you want me to meet your kids?" He asked incredulously.   
   
"I mean, yeah I think you'll like them. I know they'll like you. Plus this isn't really something that should wait if you're already so worked up."  
   
"Yeah alright." Vegeta answered after a minute. "Text me the address."

*

Goku jumped slightly as his passenger door opened and Vegeta climbed into his passenger seat. They both stared forward not speaking for several minutes. Goku slowly and silently sat his large hand on top of Vegeta's small one. They curled their fingers together, still not speaking but the air felt a little clearer.   
   
Knowing how stubborn the older man could be, and feeling guilty for not making sure he actually processed that he was leaving earlier, Goku decided to make the first move.  
   
He pulled their hands still intertwined toward him and kissed Vegeta's hand.   
   
"I'm sorry you thought I snuck out. I don't know what last night meant to you, but it's something I wanted for a long time. You're right though, we're both adults so if you don't feel the same way I understand."  
   
Vegeta didn't say anything for awhile. Goku got nervous and tried to let go of Vegeta's hand but he grasped his hand harder. His heart was hammering in his chest, but the small action spoke volumes.   
   
"I thought you were trying to get even with me." Vegeta whispered.  
   
Confused, Goku cocked his head to the side, finally glancing over at the other man. His face was red with embarrassment.  
   
"What do you mean?"  
   
"From when we were kids. I was worried it was a hate fuck."  
   
"Oh  'Geta, I would never do that to anyone, but especially not you."  
   
"Hng."  
   
Goku sat there for awhile, just watching the other man's face. He resisted the urge to sigh. Getting him to talk about his feelings was going to be like pulling teeth.   
   
"You know, at first I was so mad at you. You were supposed to take me away. But after awhile I realized that you're only responsibility was to take care of yourself. Just like it was mine. So I manned up and did what I needed to do. If you had stayed we don't even know if you would would have been able to take care of me. And I wouldn't have met the old man, Bulma, or Chi Chi, and I wouldn't have had my sons. These things happen for a reason, even us finding each other again."  
   
Goku surprised himself that he had so much to say, he took in a deep breath waiting for Vegeta's response.   
   
"I regretted leaving you everyday. I knew it was a mistake but everyone told me it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I would be stupid to waste it. I thought you'd be so helpless with out me, I should have given you more credit."

Goku chuckled lightly.  
   
"Do you regret last night 'Geta?" Goku whispered.   
   
Vegeta finally turned and faced him. "No, I've wanted to do that since your bald friend told me you were gay."  
   
Goku blushed. "I've wanted to do that for a lot longer." He admitted.   
   
They both leaned and pressed their lips together in an unbelievably soft kiss.   
   
Pulling apart, they stared into each other's eyes trying to find reassurance that this was really happening.   
   
Opening his door, Goku told Vegeta "I think it's high time you met my boys." 


	8. Hey Honey Sorry I’m Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta meets the boys and they are very excited about it.

Chapter 7

Goku watched Vegeta interact with his sons in a daze. Was the older man this great with all kids? 

They were both on their best behavior, maybe for a different reason but they both seemed to understand the implications when Goku introduced him as his special friend. The boys were well aware of his sexual orientation but they had never met any of his partners before. Whatever the reason, all 3 of them seemed to be having a good time together.

His former father-in-law left them alone and went to his side of the house to give them privacy. He was always a little put off by his daughter’s marriage arrangement, but now she was gone. He was grateful his grandsons were still here so he wouldn’t give his ‘son-in-law’ any grief.

They talked and played for hours until soon it was getting late. He tucked Goten into bed after assuring him that ‘chicks dig scars’.

He heard Vegeta chuckle from the doorway.

“Chicks?” He asked while raising his eyebrow.

“Or whatever. It wouldn’t matter to me.” He shrugged. 

They talked with Gohan a little longer. He seemed relieved to be having a mature conversation with the ‘adults’ without his little brother interrupting them every two seconds. Soon Vegeta left and Goku promised he would meet him at his apartment shortly.

Once Vegeta was gone Gohan bombarded him with questions. 

“Who is he? When did you meet? Why did you act so different around him?”

“Yeesh, Gohan, slow down.”

Goku sighed and motioned for his son to sit down. This was going to be a much longer story than his son was aware it would be.

*

He had finally broke down and texted Vegeta that he would be a little longer than he thought. Finally after a few hours Gohan had learned everything about their long history that went back to when he had been younger than Gohan.

“So do you love him?” Gohan asked point blank.

“Gohan my son, I have always loved him.”

***

It was late and he wasn’t sure if Vegeta would be upset with him for taking so long. So he was pretty surprised when he was pulled into the door and roughly pulled into a kiss with the door slamming behind him. 

“What took you so long?” Vegeta all but growled into his mouth, biting down lightly on his bottom lip.

Goku made a sound between a gasp of surprise and moan. 

“Sorry if I kept you waiting.” He panted, immediately reinitiating the kiss. Vegeta’s hands were everywhere. He ran his fingers through Goku’s unruly hair, he rubbed his arms, he felt a hand trail down and gave his butt a squeeze.

Goku didn’t even notice when he was being led away from the door and into the bedroom until he felt himself falling on the bed. He whined at the separation of their bodies, but the void was quickly filled as Vegeta crawled up over him. His legs instinctively wrapped around the other mans waist and he buckled lightly into him as Vegeta resumed their kiss. 

Goku was lost in lust and didn’t notice until it was too late that Vegeta intended to be the one on top again.

‘Oh well can’t be helped.’

He hoped Vegeta wasn’t too attached to his ‘position’ between the two. He really wasn’t used to being on the receiving end. 

Vegeta gave Goku everything he had and Goku took it all. They stayed in that position that time, watching each other’s faces the whole time. Relishing each other’s reactions. 

Afterwards they lay in bed together tangled in each other’s limbs. Both content to just fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

“‘Geta?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I move in with you?”

Vegeta laughed out loud.

“Of course you can.”

Goku smiled like an idiot while he fell asleep holding the man he adored almost his whole life. He knew why Vegeta had laughed. Because this time, nothing would separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I’ve been sitting on this story for months and finally decided to just upload it.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of myself into this story, I hope y’all like it.


End file.
